1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footwear system and more particularly pertains to maximizing support and comfort during simple walking as well as during strenuous workouts, the support and comfort being provided in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footwear of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, footwear of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing comfort and support during walking and workouts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a footwear system that allows for maximizing support and comfort during simple walking as well as during strenuous workouts, the support and comfort being provided in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the footwear system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing support and comfort during simple walking as well as during strenuous workouts, the support and comfort being provided in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved footwear system which can be used for maximizing support and comfort during simple walking as well as during strenuous workouts, the support and comfort being provided in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.